Losing the Petals
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: FrCan as in FranceXCanada, FrancisXMatthew, YAOI if you will. Basically Alfred and Arthur are celebrating the Fourth of July, when Matthew and Francis come to visit, and meet each other, finding an instant connection. AU Rated M, Sex, all those warnings..


_**Hey there everybody! It's Angel-Feather-keeper again, and this time it's with a fic that rated M! That never happens, and when it does it's never for APH! Yes, I love all the pairings possible for this fandom, but this is one of my faves. This fic is mainly about Matthew (Canada) and Francis (France) but it starts out USUK. It gets there though, don't worry!**_

_**Warnings: Rated M, Sex between 2 guys, Homosexual relationships, England's mouth, Written by ME (Yes, I must put a warning for that) and this is AU, as in Alternate Universe, as in THEY'RE NOT COUNTRIES IN THIS! And historical inaccuracy! Enjoy!**_

Alfred knew that he wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he was pretty sure he knew what he was talking about when it came to his country of America. The British man across the table from him, however, did _ not._ The British man also happened to be his boyfriend of one year, and the love of his life, not that he knew that yet.

"I'm telling you Alfred, America used to belong to the Brits, then you guys shamelessly declared your independence from us, then proceeded to mock us further by destroying our language, making a Holiday celebrating the day you defeated us where you shoot explosions into the sky, and Dare use the excuse of 'it's our country's Birthday,'"

Alfred looked determined to win this fight. "It _is_ the birthday of our country, and it deserves such a day since it defeated the likes of the Brits! The Fourth of July is worthy of being a holiday! I'm telling you!" And there lies the root of the fight. Alfred was exited, because it was July 4th, or rather the Fourth of July, and Arthur was saying how stupid he was to want to celebrate the day his people defeated the Brits, and that the English deserved better than to be mocked by the very fools who abandoned them.

Two people with national pride, what are you going to do about it? Alfred had made a special cake and everything for his favorite holiday, and he was bummed out that his boyfriend refused to enjoy it. That in turn brought up Arthur's lack there of cooking skills and the fight got even worse. Alfred didn't know when to stop talking, and Arthur didn't know how to let things go. This caused an endless circle of fighting to ensue.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and both sets of eyes looked at it warily, for there where only a few people who could be there, two in particular. There was Francis, Arthur's Ex who for some reason enjoyed coming at the worst of times, pun intended, Or Matthew, Alfred's adorable little brother Arthur had yet to meet who was coming over to celebrate the Forth of July with them. Alfred went to answer it, since Mattie's visit was meant to be a surprise, and he opened the door to meet the eyes of said Canadian.

"Hey Alfred." He whispered in his quiet timid voice. Alfred smiled, all previous fighting forgotten for the moment, and let in the younger, taking him by the shoulders and leading him into the living room to meet the lover he spoke so much of. Matthew smiled when he saw the Brit, and ran forward hugging the elder with all his might.

"Arthur, this is Mattie, he's my little baby brother I talk about all the time!" Said Alfred as Matthew pulled away, smiling happily at the other. Arthur looked back and smiled at him. He was adorable, with wavy blond hair and Violet wide eyes, these two traits seeming to be the only differences between Himself and Alfred, other than the obvious innocence in Matthew's eyes.

Arthur was just about to say hello, when another knock at the door stopped him. Alfred's eyes widened, and he grabbed Matthew's hand, leading him into a bathroom in the hallway.

"That's probably Francis! I'm not letting that creep anywhere near Matthew! Common Mattie, come here, and away from the dangers of the world! I'll be the one to save you, 'cause I'm the HERO!" Matthew sighed, used to his brother's antics.

"Sure Alfred, just don't keep me in here for two days again, okay?" The older brother nodded, and Matthew walked into the bathroom without a fuss. The Canadian leaned against the door, listening in on the conversation.

"Hello Arthur darling, Wonderful day no? Feel like getting back together with me anytime soon?" Came a French accented voice. Matthew heard Alfred's snarl, and Arthur's sigh.

"What do you think my answer is, you bloody frog? There is no way in hell I will ever get back together with you. It's been a year, just give it up." Matthew chuckled silently at the whine the French man made, drenched in disappointment, sarcasm, and annoyance. At least, he tried to stay silent, failing miserably. He tripped on a hairdryer cord, falling against the door with a thump. Everything in the other room went silent.

Footsteps came down the hallway, and just as Matthew was beginning to stand, Francis opened the door, looking down at the adorable Canadian with interest.

"Hi…" said Matthew, smiling timidly. The French instantly helped him to his feet, looking deep into purple eyes. The taller of the two instantly threw his arms around Matthew, laughing happily when Mattie blushed.

"I dear goodness, I've never before seen such a beautiful boy. Dear me child, what's your name and how old are you?" The Canadian looked down at his feet, blushing.

"My name is Matthew Williams, sir. I'm eighteen turning nineteen in two months." Francis looked delighted, smiling happily as he walked the young boy into the other room. Alfred looked horrified that the French man had found his beloved Mattie, while Arthur looked relieved that the man wasn't hovering around him.

Matthew had somehow convinced Alfred and Arthur to let Francis stay, being won over by his overwhelming compliments, and the four began to drink the night away. It wasn't long before the sound of distant fireworks began to be heard from outside. Arthur got a headache from the sound, and Alfred went outside, watching the explosions with happiness. Matthew was going to join his brother when he heard a French voice from behind him.

"Hello dear Matthew, how about we go back into the guest room, and get to know each other better? Matthew, being too young to drink, was sober. So when he heard this proposition he really wanted to say no. He didn't know the man, he didn't know if he was gay, and he was a virgin. Everything was against him saying yes.

Matthew was about to open his mouth to say no, when another set of lips covered it before he could. He tried to push the other away, but the more Francis asked for entrance, the harder it was to resist, and Damn, Francis was really trying to get in there.

Matthew groaned, and gave in, opening his mouth and allowing the other to take control. When they broke apart, Matthew was flushed, and Francis leaned into his ear.

"Lets take this to the bedroom, yes?" Matthew turned, and found Arthur heading outside to be with Alfred and watch the fireworks, and he turned back to Francis, smiling with lust in his eyes.

"Lead the way." Francis looked delighted, and he grabbed his arm, leading the other back into the hallway, then into the room Matthew was going to be sleeping in. as soon as they entered the room, Matthew was on the bed, Francis was on top of him, and both where taking off each other's clothes as fast as their fingers would allow.

"I've never done this before," said the Canadian. "So you have to be gentle, please, ah!" Francis nodded, sucking at the other's neck happily. Soon Boxers where the only thing between the two, and Francis took off Matthew's first, and the Canadian made a move to cover himself, only to be stopped by Francis.

"No no no, you have to enjoy it, Darling. Just relax." When Matthew tried to cover himself again, a large hand grabbed both of his own, holding them above his head so he couldn't move them. Francis slowly began licking Matthew's nipples, causing a pleasured moan to emit from the teen's throat.

"Oh dear God Francis, ah!" The Canadian wreathed beneath him, and Francis was loving every minute of it. The harder he sucked, the louder the other sounded, so he sucked with all his might, twirling the other with his fingers. Matthew couldn't take it, pleading for the other to hurry.

"Oh, you want me to get to _this?_" Francis touched gently at Matthew's member, and the other gasped loudly, whining out pleas and curses, biting his lower lip as he was overloaded with pleasure.

Francis pulled away from his nipple, and put three fingers to Matthew's lips. When the other looked confused, the French man chuckled, putting the fingers in his own mouth, Covering them with as much saliva as possible, and pulling them out with a wet 'pop'.

These are going to become your best friend, Dear Matthew, I promise. Just, hold my shoulders if you need to grab something." Matthew was confused, but he nodded. He closed his eyes, relaxing like the other had told him to earlier. When he felt something, _wet,_ go inside of him, his eyes grew wide, and he gripped the other's shoulders. Francis added another finger, trying to stretch the other as fast as possible without hurting his. Matthew gripped him tighter, breathing getting uneven.

"Is this how two men have, ah… sex? Ngh, because it seems odd to me- AH!" Francis smiled, a little at the innocence the other had, a little at the fact that he had found Matthew's prostate. He hit the bundle of nerves again, earning another moan from the smaller.

"No dear Matthew," He added another finger, pushing against Matthew's prostate when he made a sound of discomfort. "I'll show you just what it means to make love to a man, and I'm positive you're going to _love_ it. Get ready for slight pain, then a lot of pleasure."

Pulling out his fingers, Francis spread leftover spit and precum over his Dick, and positioned himself in front of the Pucker laid before him. With a slight grunt he pushed in to the hilt, and a small scream came from Matthew's throat. Nails dug into Francis' back, and he grunted again in pain. He held his tongue, knowing it must be rough for the younger. Matthew had never felt anything like this before. He felt pain, pleasure, and desire all at once, and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Move." He ordered. Francis looked doubtful.

"Matthew, I'm not sure that's a good idea,…"

"I said MOVE!" the smaller pushed up towards Francis, causing enough friction to make the other need to start moving.

Francis started a slow pace at first, thrusting at an even tempo to try and let the other relax. He was about to ask if he could go faster, when Matthew screamed in pleasure.

"Oh GOD! _There!_" Francis smiled when he found Matthew's prostate again, and began a fast pace, slamming into the younger at breakneck speeds. Matthew howled as his prostate was attacked again and again, and he felt the heat of orgasm build in his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna cum" he muttered, out of breath as he panted harsh, lifting himself with Francis' shoulders, and burying his head into the French man's neck. Francis chuckled, holding the other up as he slammed up into the tight heat.

"Then cum, I insist." The Canadian moaned as he tried to hold on for a few more precious seconds, and howled again as he cam hard onto their stomachs. Francis groaned as Matthew tightened around him, and gasped as he released into the younger, panting as he lay Matthew down onto the bed. Said blond was flushed and sweaty, panting harder than Francis as he lay in the glow of his first time.

Laying down next to him, Francis looked over smiling. "How was it?"

"Amazing." Gasped Matthew, looking over at his new found lover happily. "Just fuckin' amazing…" he looked worried for a second, and Francis gave him his attention. "Is this just one of those one night stands, or are we going to be able to go on dates, because I would rather my first time be something to remember…" Francis smiled, pushing hair out of Matthew's face.

"I would love for it to be something more that a 'one night stand', if you don't mind. I think you just might be something special…" Matthew smiled, holding Francis' arm as he fell to sleep.

"Thank you Francis. Thank you…"

0~0~0~0~0~0~o~0~0~0~0~0~0

Matthew woke up the next morning laying next to Francis, who was staring at him lovingly, stroking his hair as he slept. The Canadian smiled, as did the French, and he sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his back and backside.

"Owowowowowow…." He gasped as he tried to stand up, and get dressed, Francis having to help him with everything. They managed to get downstairs just as Alfred started Breakfast, Arthur looking through the newspaper contently. Both sets of eyes landed on Matthew and Francis and Alfred Cheered loudly, winking at his brother.

"MATTIE LOST HIS PETALS! YOU'RE A MAN NOW MY BROTHER!" Matthew turned red, burying his face into the shoulder of the man helping him walk. Arthur chuckled knowingly, somewhat happy for his ex. Matthew refused to meet his brother's eyes as the other continued to cheer and make perverted remarks about his lost virginity and new lover.

It was Matthew who had the knowing smile however, when Arthur tried to stand up, wincing as he did so, and limped across the room, blushing when Alfred whispered something into his ear. Maybe that would be him and Francis by next year…

_**TA DA! I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, fav, review, love, and all that good stuff!**_


End file.
